Titanium dioxide films (TiO2) have high refractive index, excellent transmittance in the visible and near-IR frequency, and high chemical stability. They have been shown to be useful as anti-reflection coating, sensors, and photocatalysts. The TiO2 thin film is also a promising material for the development of microelectronics, including as an alternative to ZrO2 in the High-K dielectric of Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), due to its high dielectric constant. Moreover, titanium oxide is a constituent of important multi-component oxides such as BaTiO3 and SrTiO3, which are well known to be ferroelectrics. Recently, resistive switching in TiO2 based metal-insulator-metal (MIM) structures attracted considerable interest. Alternatively Titanium oxide can be used to dope the SiO2 hard mask layer improving then the selectivity during the etching steps in the fabrication of the CMOS devices (US2012/0164846).
Rosenthal et al. disclose reactions of titanocene bis(trimethylsilyl)acetylene complexes with carbodiimides. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2012, 134, 15979-15991.
Barry et al. disclose ALD of metal-containing films using cyclopentadienyl compounds (US2008/0102205). Exemplary compounds include biscyclopentadienyl triisopropylguanidinato titanium (III) (para 0083).
A need remains for developing Titanium-containing precursor molecules suitable for vapor deposition of titanium-containing films.